


Semper Fidelis

by scelestus



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Political Alliances, feat. nct as soldiers under kai's army, more tags to be added as they appear, the tale of general kai and prince sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scelestus/pseuds/scelestus
Summary: Sehun's life is thrown in a whirlwind when, after the death of his mother, he finds out he's the long-lost son―and only heir―of the King of Elyxion, who is ill and about to retire. Now everyone in the Kingdom is trying to mate with him to become the next King.Military General Kai is sent by the King to guard and protect him on his journey to the Capital for the Coronation and who may or may not make Sehun's heart flutter along the way.





	1. Trust

**Author's Note:**

> \+ i always use real names of people in my stories. so if i'm using "kai" instead of "jongin" in this, this means there is an important plot reason for it 👀 /hinthint  
> \+ hi yes it is i back with another latin title cuz i love latin sfm i'd travel back in time and live in a society that only speaks latin if i could ok. anyway "semper fidelis" means "always faithful" and is 100% the theme of this story. like the plot will always tie back to the title. keep that in mind ;)

 

♕

 

He is kneeling, knees digging into the dirt as he stares out at the open sea.

Staring at where his mother is.

For Sehun had poured her ashes down, down onto the waves until they had dissolved into water and now he can’t tell the difference, anymore.

Seven days since her death, and Sehun is all alone now.

“Sehun,” the Chief Elder of the Village approaches him, looking concerned. “Don’t dwell on it. She is now one with the sea. The Elder Spirits shall protect her.”

“I know…”

“What will you do now?”

“I’m not sure…” He had turned sixteen three days ago. That was supposed to be a big event. A coming of age ceremony was supposed to be held celebrating the occasion, which also served as a chance for anyone interested to court him, now that he is sanctioned to mate.

The ceremony never happened. Sehun was too distraught over his mother’s death to hold one, and he wasn’t of mind to find a potential mate anyway.

But now that his mother had officially departed, both in physical form and spirit, Sehun is all alone, and mateless.

“You are still young,” the Chief says in a comforting voice. “I’m sure you’ll find a mate to be with, after you’ve found peace of mind.”

“Thank you, Chief Elder,” Sehun tries for a small smile. “I will. I’m sure that was what my mother would’ve wanted, too.”

She had been so excited for Sehun’s sixteenth birthday―gushed how it was the most important date in an omega’s life, after the first mating.

Sadly, she never got to see her son past fifteen years old.

The more Sehun thinks about it, the more depressing it is, and he shakes his mind as he walks back home.

He really isn’t sure what he should do now. Home… but is it really a home, anymore? His mother and him had a little cottage in the village they had been living in for most of their lives, but now he doesn’t want to linger there any longer. Too many memories of his mother.

But if he chooses to move… where will he go? A mateless omega… What can he possibly do?

He’s so lost in thoughts, wallowing in his despair that he hasn't noticed he’d taken a wrong path and is currently lost in a rice field far from the village central, stretching as far as the eyes can see.

There’s a rustling from a tree nearby before someone steps out. From his scent, Sehun can tell the other is an alpha, and he doesn’t recognize him.

The alpha takes a step slowly towards Sehun, and Sehun watches warily.

“Hi…” the other says. “You’re… Oh Sehun, right?”

“Umn, yes…?”

The alpha keeps advancing, and Sehun is starting to freak out.

“Oh Sehun… An omega… A _mateless_ omega…” the guy mumbles, almost to himself. “And whoever is your mate will be…”

Sehun widens his eyes in alarm when the alpha leaps, pinning Sehun to a tree nearby. It’s then that he notices the other is leaking his alpha pheromones all over, like he’s trying to mate, like he’s trying to mate Sehun―

“W―What are you doing? Get off me!”

“You’re Oh Sehun, right?” the other retorts, voice wound up tight as he tries to get at Sehun’s neck―he’s trying to _mark_  Sehun, and Sehun is freaking out―“As long as I mate with you, then I can be―”

“What are you talking about? You’re insane! Who are you?”

“It doesn't matter as long as I know who you are! You’re―” Whatever he is about to say is immediately halted when a _thump!_ resounds in the air, then the alpha slumps and slides down, off Sehun’s body.

“Sehun, are you okay?”

Sehun tries to catch his breath when he sees Hyunsuk, his neighbor, coming into his vision. Apparently, the other had whacked the stranger on the head with a wooden stick.

“T―Thank you for saving me, Hyunsuk,” Sehun stutters, scrambling away. “I have no idea why he just―jumped me like that! I don’t even know him!”

“It’s alright. You’re safe. Come with me,” Hyunsuk says, grabbing his wrist and dragging him away. Sehun is too flustered to think properly and lets him. It doesn’t occur to him that he’s walking from one lion’s den to the next until he notices he’s led into a bamboo thicket, walls on all sides, not a soul around except for them.

“Umn… where is this?” Sehun asks warily when Hyunsuk turns around with a grim look.

“Sehun, do you not know?”

“Know… what?”

“The announcement from the Capital. It took a few days for the news to travel all the way to our backwater village, but… It was declared, loud and clear, this morning.”

“What was declared?”

“That you… are the heir to the throne.”

“What?” Sehun raises an eyebrow, still confused. “What throne?”

“The throne! The _King’s throne_! Or rather… not you. But whoever is your mate… and seeing as you’re an unmated omega…”

The alpha who had tried to jump him had said that too: that Sehun was an unmated omega and that he wanted to mate with Sehun. But… why?

He doesn’t have time to contemplate, for before he knows it, he’s knocked down, back hitting the ground painfully as he’s, once again, pinned down by an alpha.

This time, it’s not a stranger though. It’s his neighbor―and although they aren’t best friends or anything, Sehun had assumed they got along fine. That they were friends. That the other wouldn’t―try to force him, like that stranger had.  

“Hyunsuk, what the fuck?” Sehun tries to be strong when he’s utterly panicking inside. “Did you rescue me just to jump me yourself? Why? I thought we were friends!”

“We are! And that’s why it won’t be so bad, right?” Hyunsuk exhales raggedly, grounding Sehun down, and―gods, he can feel something poking his thigh, the nauseating scent of alpha pheromones spreading through the air again. As an omega, Sehun is biologically supposed to feel enticed, inhaling that alpha scent that wants to make him submit and mate. But Sehun would like to believe he’s better than this, that he doesn’t feel turned on when he’s being forced to, with someone he doesn’t even like!

“No, fucking get off me! I swear―” 

“Why are you trying so hard to fight this? Would you rather that stranger fuck you, then?”

“I would rather nobody fucks me! I don’t like you!”

“You will learn to, once I mark you!” the alpha roars, slamming his wrists above his head while using his whole weight to keep Sehun down, leaving the omega defenseless and utterly at the mercy of him. Sehun is starting to feel a real sense of fear as he helplessly stares up at Hyunsuk.

“It doesn’t matter what you feel for me now―once I claim you, you won’t be able to resist me any longer!” Hyunsuk flares his nostrils, determined. “And once I claim you, then I can be King! King―me! Can you imagine?”

“No…” Sehun whispers, cursing his lack of strength as an omega. Hyunsuk isn’t much bigger than him but he is innately strong as an alpha, and that is so damn _unfair_. For the first time in his life, he wishes he wasn’t an omega.

“No, no…” Sehun keeps chanting as Hyunsuk starts to descent, face coming closer and his fangs are bared, gleaming creepily as he readies himself to bite on Sehun’s neck, to mark him, to claim him, and Sehun doesn’t want this―“No, don’t touch me, please, stop, I don’t want―”  

The first tear slides down his cheek as soon as the alpha above him goes flying. Literally. Crashing against the bamboo thickets with a sickening  _crunch!_ Sehun blinks his blurry eyes to see someone else, someone he doesn’t recognize, grabs Hyunsuk’s collar and snarls something he can’t quite hear before Hyunsuk is shoved onto the ground, definitely more than a few bones broken, then scampers away with a limp.

When the stranger turns around, the first thing Sehun notices is the flash of blonde hair. Sehun's shade is much lighter, almost to the point of silvery platinum, while this person has vivid blonde, gleaming splendidly into a golden color under the sunlights. He’s wearing a red cape that flutters in the wind behind him, and Sehun vaguely thinks the stranger looks like something out of an action movie.

 _A hero_ , his mother, who had always been a romantic, would declare. _Here to save the damsel in distress!_

Except when the stranger, whom Sehun despairingly notes is also an alpha, starts walking towards him, Sehun has had _enough_.

“What, are you going to try to jump me too?” Sehun growls, definitely looking braver than he feels inside. “I’m not that fucking special! Why can’t you blasted alphas leave me alone?”

“On the contrary, the problem is you _are_ special,” the stranger speaks, and Sehun notes his voice is a deep, chocolatey voice. It rumbles against his throat, his tone clear and sure―that he’s a confident alpha, speaking with no reserve nor hesitation.

“What do you mean? I’m just a village kid! An orphaned village kid! My mother is d―dead…”

Briefly, Sehun almost thinks he sees the alpha’s expression softens, but it’s gone as soon as he blinks.

“I know. And that is why I’m here.”

“What?”

“Have you truly not heard of the news?”

“What news?” Hyunsuk had mentioned it, but Sehun had been too panicked over losing his chastity to care.

“Oh Sehun,” The alpha calls out, enunciating his name firmly, almost a reverence to them. “You are the only heir to King Sewoo of Elyxion. Hence, you are now the _Crowned Prince_ to our Kingdom.”

“W―What? What are you talking about?” Sehun sputters. “What do you mean, heir? I’m not a Prince! I told you, I’m just a village kid―”

“Did your mother ever tell you who your father was?”

Sehun pauses, because… no. She hadn’t. It had always been such a hurtful topic for her: she’d never been able to talk about him without sobbing uncontrollably, thus Sehun never pushed. He’d always figured he had an asshole of a father who had abandoned them when Sehun’s mother got pregnant, and that was that. He didn’t need a father to survive. He had his mother, and that was enough.

 _Had, being the keyword_ , Sehun thinks bitterly.

“His Majesty was on a trip when he met your mother and fell in love,” the alpha continues. “However, they were separated due to a difference in class. He had to leave and return to the Capital. Your mother… remained here.”

“So, what, he did abandon us like I’d assumed, and now that he finds out he has no other heirs, suddenly he wants me?” Sehun bites out.

At this, the alpha’s expression does soften. He replies, his voice more a murmur, less strong, like he’s trying not to wound Sehun up further. “That, I do not know. It is not my business to deduce and gossip. I only know my task: which is to find you and protect you.”

“Protect… me?”

The other nods. “Protect the only heir left of the Elyxion Kingdom. You are so very important to our nation, and you cannot be harmed―by any alphas, betas, or even omegas.”

“So… what do you suggest I do?”

“Come to the Capital with me. I will lead you to the Castle where your safety can be more guaranteed with the Castle Guards. Until then, I will protect you.”

There is something undeniably fluttering when an alpha declares that he will protect you, as an omega. Sehun doubts most omegas can resist when hearing such a promise. Still, Sehun isn’t persuaded.

“Who even are you?”

“Ah, my apologies. I am the Military General of the Royal Army. Here is my Royal Crest.” The alpha reaches inside the collar of his shirt to tug out a Crest that has been hanging around his neck all this time, hidden by his outfit.

Sehun looks at the object, and actually believes it to be true. The Royal Crest is made of pure gold, radiant and reflecting off the sun rays. The Emblazon of their country’s symbol: a white wolf howling against the wind is carved exquisitely onto the surface. He doesn’t think your average trickster can possibly duplicate such an item. Not with _real_ gold, anyway.

So, the person before him perhaps _is_ the Military General. Sehun’s not sure of his name, but he’d heard countless tales of conquests the General had achieved, how the man is Elyxion’s Ace, dubbed the _Golden Wolf with Crimson Eyes_ by the citizens. Sehun can’t see his eyes color from this distance, but his hair certainly is golden, like the tales, and he certainly seems fierce.

Still. Sehun’s not sold.

"Why should I go with you? I don't even know you."

The alpha only scoffs, his blonde hair swaying in the wind as he stares down at Sehun who's still sprawled onto the ground. "Are you this naïve? You know an omega can't ascend to the throne, right? Seeing as how you're the only heir of His Majesty... This means whoever is to become your mate will automatically be the next King of Elyxion." 

"W―What? Really?"

"Yes. And since you are an unmated omega... This means every alpha and even beta out there will be trying to claim you to become King. _Already_ tried, as we've both witnessed."

The grass is digging into his skin as his hands clench into fists, gazing warily up at the other, wishing the words just now weren't true but knowing deep inside that they were.

"But... You are also an alpha. How can I trust that you don't have hidden motives, too?" 

"Because I owe His Majesty my life and would never do anything to harm his son," the alpha says, and Sehun is just beginning to see the sincerity in his eyes when he continues, "Besides, I'm not interested in pipsqueaks like you―fledgling little omega who has barely come of age. Barely legal."

Sehun makes an indignant noise. "I am of age! I am legal." _Since like, three days ago_ , he adds silently.

The alpha simply raises an eyebrow, doubtful. "Whatever you say, little omega. So will you come, or not?"

Sehun looks at the proffered hand and bites on his lip. "I..."

"You can either stay here and get jumped by every alpha and beta you walk past, or you can come with me and I'll protect you until we reach the Capital where you can properly be crowned as the only Prince of our Kingdom. Have a life full of riches and luxuries, then."

Honestly, Sehun doesn't care about the riches and luxuries part. He just doesn't want to live a life in hiding―

"Or you can stay here and enjoy hungry beasts trying to mark and claim you every waking moment―"

"I'll come!" Sehun hurriedly says, placing his palm inside the other's own―an agreement. A consent.

A _trust_ that Sehun is putting his life into the alpha's care, now.

He pulls Sehun up by their intertwined hands. While Sehun is busy brushing away all the grass sticking to his clothes, the alpha says, "By the way, now that we're in this together, you should learn the proper way to address me."

"Address... you...?"

"Yes. You may call me _General Kai_." The alpha― _Kai_ ―leans forward, eyes locked right into Sehun's with a haughty smirk on his lips, making Sehun's heart stutter in his chest when he says, "Don't you forget it, _Prince Sehun_."

Sehun purses his lips, willing that unseemly blush from out of nowhere to dissipate from his cheeks. He’s about to stomp past the other to hide his face but it turns out to be a bad idea, for he lets out a yell and falls back onto the ground not a second later, hands clutching his right ankle.

Kai is on him instantly, kneeling next to him to inspect. “Are you hurt?”

“I… I think I twisted my ankle during my struggle with Hyunsuk…” Sehun winces, lifting the hem of his pants up. He can see how his ankle is swollen and even blotching purple, and resists a cry of pain.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner,” the alpha whispers, surprising Sehun at how genuine he sounds. “We need to get you seen by a Healer before we make the long journey to the Capital.”

“I guess…” Sehun sighs. He tries to stand up once more in vain. It hurts so much, his eyes are getting teary.

“You can’t walk,” Kai comments. Before Sehun is about to snap something at him for stating the obvious, the alpha tucks a hand beneath Sehun’s knees, the other at the back of his neck, and actually _lifts_ him up, like a prince would carry a princess in those sappy movies his mother always used to watch.

“Wha _―_ Put me down!” Sehun hisses, not even bothering to push down the flush that he’s sure is spreading across his cheeks now. 

“How will you walk, then? We need to get you to a Healer as soon as possible to check your injury.”

“Yes, but―I mean―can you not carry me this way? Isn’t there some other way?” _Some way where I won’t feel embarrassed that I’m being carried like a newlywed omega into his honeymoon?_ he bemoans internally.

“Well, I suppose I can swing your body over my shoulder, but then your head will be upside-down and I can’t imagine all that blood rushing into your head will be a very pleasant feeling.”

Sehun gapes as Kai has the nerve to―to _smirk_ , as he says this. As if he’s teasing him!

“You’re awful―”

“I’m trying to help you,” Kai cuts in easily. “I know you are tired. It will be easiest for you to sleep in this position.”

“…Huh?”

“I know you’ve had a long day,” Kai’s voice is uncharacteristically soft as he speaks, “You should rest. I’ll wake you up once we’ve arrived at the Healer’s.”

“And I’m supposed to just t―trust you won’t do anything, that you’ll protect me while I sleep?”

“Yes.” It’s a simple and direct answer, yet… Kai’s eyes tell more than his one word can. _Those eyes really are crimson_ , Sehun marvels, staring up at the alpha so close to him from this position. It’s crimson, but there are specks of gold and black swirling inside, and for some reason, they draw Sehun in. It’s almost mesmerizing, those dark yet vivid orbs, and Sehun feels like he can see the conviction and sincerity in them.

Hasn’t he already decided to put his trust onto this alpha, when he had taken his hand?

_Trust…_

Sehun bites on his lip, eyes lingering on those bewitching orbs a bit more before he slowly closes them shut.

He tucks his head in, his cheek pressing against a firm chest, and lets the steady heartbeats of Kai’s resounding inside his ear serve as some sort of lullaby before letting himself drift off to the welcoming darkness.

Vaguely, before he falls asleep, Sehun notes that he’s able to feel so secured, so at peace, like he’s safe and protected and everything will be alright for the first time since his mother had died.

 

♕

 

“You twisted your ankle, but it shouldn’t be too bad,” the Healer tells him, tying the bandages on his foot together in finish. “It should heal in a few days. Just make sure not to run or walk for a prolonged period of time.”

Sehun nods. “Thank you.” His eyes drift out to the window where he can see Kai standing outside, polishing his sword. “Do you know if that’s really him?” he blurts out without thinking.

“Pardon?”

“I mean, General Kai,” he jerks his chin towards the window in indication. “Like, that’s really General Kai? Do you know what he looks like?”

The Healer shakes her head. “I don’t. You know war rarely comes to our backwater village, Sehun, and that is a good thing. General Kai has never visited here before. But,” she follows his gaze towards the alpha, “I have heard legends about him. The Golden Wolf with the Crimson Eyes. He certainly does look the part, does he not?”

“That’s what I’d like to believe, too, but… I’m just… scared. Of people betraying my trust and trying to take advantage of me now that they know who I am…” he confesses.

She gives him a kind look. “I understand what you mean. It must be tough to suddenly find out about your true identity. Especially since your mother is no longer here to guide you.”

Sehun sniffs. “Yes…”

“But I’m sure she would want you to continue living life to the fullest,” she reminds him. “So you just have to try your best. I understand your reservations about General Kai, but sometimes you have to put your trust in a person first in order to gain it back. I’d like to think I’m a pretty good judge of character, and he doesn’t seem to have any ill will, Sehun.”

“I hope so, too,” Sehun murmurs. He really does. After all, Sehun doesn’t have anyone to rely on except Kai.

Kai is all he has, right now.

By the time Sehun limps out, Kai is waiting for him in full armor, that red cape of his swaying regally in the wind behind him, and Sehun finds himself staring in awe once again.

“Ready?”

Sehun nods, though he’s not sure how much they can journey when he’s no faster than a chicken hopping around on one good foot.

The alpha answers that for him when he makes a circle with his thumb and index and puts them to his mouth to whistle, a screeching sound resounding in the air.

In an instant, a horse gallops into view, stopping right where they’re standing.

“What…”

“We can’t turn into wolves and run with your injury, now can we?” Kai explains, stroking the horse as a greeting. It’s a mare of a pure black with gray gleaming eyes, looking no less imposing than Kai himself. “This is Estella. She’s my personal horse. She’ll help us on the journey until your foot heals.”

“Oh, umn…” Sehun can only stare as Kai jumps up onto the horse, awaiting him.

“Come on, get on.”

“I…” Sehun shifts nervously. “I don’t know how to… get on…”

The other blinks. “You’ve never ridden a horse before?”

Sehun scowls. “I lived in a small village. We _walked_!”

Kai gives an amused chuckle, holding out his hand. “Sure. Take my hand. I’ll help pull you up.”

“No, that’s scary. And I can’t leap up so nonchalantly like you with my twisted ankle, remember?”

Kai cocks an eyebrow at a pouting Sehun from below before sighing, “Yes, your highness.”

When he hops off the horse, Sehun thinks they’re going to have to find another way to travel. Instead, the alpha bends down to encircle his arms around Sehun’s waist and physically _lifts_ him off the ground.

“Oh my god, what are you _doing―_!!” Sehun squeaks, swaying in the air as he finds himself holding onto Kai’s neck for dear life.

“Swing your leg, your good leg, over to the other side of Estella,” Kai is saying, his voice muffled into Sehun’s chest. He’s heaving Sehun up so effortlessly like the omega is a bloated beach ball, up up up until Sehun is actually sitting on top of one of Kai’s bent arms, tethering on the edge as it settles beneath his butt, right next to the underside of Sehun’s knees, the other arm going around his waist to steady him.

Vaguely, amidst all the embarrassment and bewilderment he feels, Sehun notices that, wow, Kai must be crazy strong to do this. His arms muscles are flexing as he holds Sehun in place, and they look buffed as hell. Just how much does Kai work out daily as part of his regimen as the General of the Royal Army?

“Do you want to cling onto me forever or are you going to get on Estella anytime soon?” Kai’s dry voice sounds out, snapping Sehun out of his swooning.

The omega huffs, swinging his good leg over the horse easily at this tall height, and steadies himself on top of the horse. “Maybe warn a guy the next time you do that!” he hollers.

Kai only scoffs, climbing onto the horse after him and settling in front of Sehun. “You seemed quite happy clinging onto my neck earlier.”

“I was not―!”

“It’s okay, you know. This time, you should cling onto my waist,” the other interrupts him, taking the horse lead ropes into his hands.

“ _What?_ ”

“So you won’t fall,” Kai glances back, giving him an obvious look. “Estella is renowned for her reputation of being ‘swift as the wind’. I won’t take the blame if you refuse to cling onto me now when it’s actually required and falls off mid-ride.”

“Is that how you’re supposed to talk to your Prince?” Sehun gasps, affronted.

“Oh, are you now? I thought you still haven’t accepted that identity.”

Sehun purses his lips because―no, he hasn’t. He’s still not sure if he wants to fully embrace that title yet. But still…!

“Seriously, though. Hold onto me tight. I really don’t want you to get hurt again. Not on my watch,” Kai’s voice turns more solemn, like he’s genuine about this―about not wanting Sehun to get hurt, and it makes the younger calms, eyelashes lowering.

“…Really?” he mumbles.

“Yes. I promised you I’d protect you with my life, didn’t I?”

Sehun bites on his lip, nodding shyly. He slowly wraps his arms around Kai’s waist and closes his eyes. “Okay. I believe you.”

Kai doesn’t say anything back, proceeding to signal the horse to start, and off they ride.

The wind is blowing breezily across him, leaving a pleasant feeling in its wake, so Sehun doesn’t understand why, despite that, his heart is beating a thousand a minute as he clutches onto the alpha tightly, cheek pressed flush against Kai’s broad back the entire time.

 

♕

 

They reach the next town by the time dusk arrives, cascading the entire sky in a muted purple. Sehun had been to this town before, when his mother and him needed to buy some ingredients for cooking that wasn’t readily available at their village, but those times were few and far between. Sehun’s mother hadn’t wanted to travel much out of the village for some reason, and Sehun is starting to suspect she did so to keep him from being known. To keep his true identity from being found out by―well, everyone.

So this is still a more or less new town to Sehun, and he keeps quiet as Kai leads them to an inn.

Sehun is flustered when Kai hops off first and spins around, spreading both arms out at Sehun like he’s waiting for the younger to jump off into his arms, catching him like they are in some romantic movie.

“Come on. It’s getting dark,” Kai prompts with a raised eyebrow, and Sehun tries to calm his breathing. He carefully tilts sideway enough so he can cling his arms around Kai’s neck once again then throws himself off the horse, Kai catching him smoothly inside his grasp.

The alpha carefully lowers Sehun until his feet touches the ground, and laughs lightly. “You’re so light for such a tall boy.”

Sehun pouts. “It’s not my fault I have high metabolism and never gain weight no matter how much I eat! And trust me―I eat a lot!”

“Right, right,” Kai continues to laugh in amusement, patting him on the head before heading inside, expecting him to follow after.

Sehun does, but not before noticing the stares of everyone around them.

Some are staring in awe, some in disbelief, but most are whispering amongst themselves, like they’re seeing a new monument on display the first time.

They don’t dare to approach Kai and Sehun, but… Do they know?

That Kai is the General and Sehun is the Prince? Have news reached this town, too?

Sehun limps as fast as he can to hurry after Kai. The wide-eyed stares and hushed gossips are making him feel anxious.

 

♕

 

They check in promptly. The receptionist looks like she had wanted to say something more to Kai when he reports in but shuts her mouth with one somber look from Kai, probably too intimidated to ask anything about the boy behind him―about Sehun.

Sehun shuffles into the room awkwardly after Kai, glad to be away from all those ogling eyes, then realizes the situation.

“Wait, we’re sharing the same room?” he asks once they’re inside. “Is the Kingdom that poor?”

Kai gives him a flabbergasted look. “ _No_. We’re sharing a room because I have to be around you 24/7 to keep watch over you, and I can’t very well do that if we’re in separate rooms. What if anything happens to you and I’m not here?”

“Oh.” _Oops_ , Sehun thinks, but then notices something again. “Wait, but there’s only one bed!”

“Yeah…” The alpha scratches his head. “Apparently they’re all out of rooms with two beds. I should’ve reserved a room beforehand, but I didn’t expect us to stop by this town.”

“You didn’t?”

Kai shakes his head. “No. I assumed we’d travel further.”

“Then why didn’t we?”

“Because you’re still injured and shouldn’t exhaust yourself, traveling too much in one day.”

“Oh,” Sehun says again, this time feeling the flutters rising up his chest. Kai had delayed their schedule because he was worried for Sehun’s wellbeing. That…

That makes Sehun happy to hear, for some reason.

“It’s fine. You can sleep on the bed. I’ll just sit on that chair there.”

“Sit?” Sehun gapes at him. “On a chair? The whole night?”

“Yes.”

“Why? How will you sleep, then?”

“I won’t sleep,” the alpha answers him simply. “I have to guard you, remember?”

“Yes, but! You still need to sleep! You need rest! You’ve traveled the whole day, too! Aren’t you tired?”

“This is nothing,” Kai dismisses, taking off his cape and the sword he has belted to the side of his waist. “Go shower. I think there are simple pajamas the inn prepared. Change into those and get some rest.”

“But―”

“Go on, Little Prince. I’d like to take a shower after you, too.”

Sehun huffs, stomping into the bathroom, but he’s not giving up!

 

♕

 

Once Kai steps out of the bathroom, toweling his hair, whatever Sehun is about to say dies in his throat as he stares, watching the alpha’s wet blonde hair all pushed up off his forehead in messy strands, to the water droplets sliding tantalizingly down his tanned skin, lingering at his jaw before dripping down onto his defined collarbones.

Sehun flushes, cursing himself and the alpha, too, because, well. Why does Kai have to be so goddamn handsome? It’s so _distracting_ to be around him!

“Not asleep yet, Little Prince?” Kai asks, hanging the towel onto a rack nearby.

“Not until you are, too.”

Kai finally looks at Sehun, who’s sitting on the bed on the side next to the wall with the covers pulled half-way up his thighs.

“Come sleep here,” Sehun pats at the other half of the bed, currently empty. “This bed is big enough for two people.” _In fact, I think this bed is supposed to be big enough for two people, as in a mated pair sleeping together_ , he adds awkwardly in his head.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why? You’re not going to do anything to me, are you?”

“Of course not,” Kai scoffs, and Sehun is feeling a tiny bit offended that the alpha isn’t interested in him at all. “It’s just improper for a Prince and his subject to share a bed together. We’re not equals, Little Prince.”

Sehun sniffs, lifting his chin to look up at him in defiance. “Well then, I guess it’s a good thing I don’t consider myself a Prince in the first place, huh?”

Kai tilts his head at him.

“I’m not a Prince,” he emphasizes. “Just a normal village boy whom you’ve deemed to protect for some reason. You’re not my subject. We’re just two regular dudes. _Now_ can we be equals and share a bed?”

Kai barks out an amused laugh. “First of all, a Prince should never say ‘dudes’ so barbarically,” he points out with a lingering smirk curved on those plush lips. “Second, even if you believe yourself to be regular, I am not. I am the esteemed second son of Prime Minister Kim of Elyxion, General of the Royal Army itself. I am far from a ‘regular dude’, as you put it.”

“Must you be so difficult?” Sehun groans. “I’m doing this because I’m worried for you, you haughty prick!”

Sehun winces upon realizing what he had blurted out. He hadn’t meant to reveal how he was worried Kai wouldn’t get enough rest and lowkey insult the alpha himself in the process.

To his surprise, instead of being offended at the insult, Kai’s expression actually softens. “You’re… worried?”

“B―Because you haven’t rested! At all!” Sehun stutters, figuring he might as well tell the truth now that it’s out. “Not on the journey to the Healer’s, which I actually got to sleep a little! Nor on the journey to this town, where I could chill in the back while you had to navigate Estella around! You’re going to overwork yourself if you’re planning to stay up the whole night then keep traveling in the morning!”

Kai is only looking at him with a calm but undecipherable expression on his face, like he’s trying to study Sehun closely.

“I―I just don’t want you to conk out and drop dead on the road when I actually need protection from bandits or whatever!” Sehun is sputtering nonsense at this point as he feels his face heating up. It must be blushing red by now, urg.

After a moment of Kai simply watching him, he speaks, “I still don’t think this is a good idea. Are you not worried for your chastity? I am an alpha, you know.”

“W―Well, you said you’d protect me, right?” Sehun mumbles, lowering his eyes away from Kai’s piercing reds. “And I… I trust you. That was why I agreed to go with you in the first place. _I trust you_ ,” he repeats, words surer, wanting to let the alpha know this.

Time seems to pass by slowly as Sehun waits for Kai’s respond, eyes not daring to lift up to see how the alpha is reacting. Finally, he hears, “Okay.”

“R―Really?” The younger snaps his head up to see Kai walking towards him, settling down onto the bed.

“Yes. As you wish, Little Prince. Shall we make a deal?”

“A deal?”

“Are you not tired yet?”

“Not really. I did get to sleep a bit earlier…”

“Alright, then. How about this: I will sleep for two hours while you’re up. After, you will sleep, and I shall stay up to guard you the rest of the night.”

“Only two hours?”

“It’s enough for a soldier like me, trust me,” Kai affirms. “Do you think you can do that for me, Little Prince?”

Sehun curls into himself, feeling shy at how close they are―they’re in the same bed!―and how surprisingly genuine the older’s expression is while waiting for his answer. Like he really trusts Sehun to do this for him―to let him sleep and able let his guard down when he’s been trained as a soldier all his life to always be alert and distrusting of a stranger.

“Yes,” Sehun responds, voice firm and sure. “I can do that for you.”

“Thank you, Little Prince.” Sehun finds his heart jump at the sudden smile directed at him. It’s not Kai’s usual smirks, or even the amused smiles he sometimes has when Sehun does something particularly dumb or embarrassing, but just―

A sincere, _open_ smile. Like Kai’s world is lighting up thanks to Sehun, and it makes Sehun feel so…

So…

Kai slides down onto the bed and closes his eyes, ready to sleep, and Sehun just sits there next to him, his heart struggling to smash itself out of his rib cages.

This can’t be healthy, can it? His heart always going out of control whenever Kai so much as looks at him or, god forbid, smiles at him. His chest tingling with a pleasant warmth.

Can this be…?

Sehun spares a side glance at the sleeping alpha, expression suddenly dropping, because…

Even if Sehun does feel―anything, towards Kai, it doesn’t mean Kai feels anything back. In fact, the alpha is only bothering with Sehun since Sehun is a Prince, the sole son of the King, and Kai has some unwavering loyalty to the King for some reason.

Sehun doesn’t know how long he’s spent just staring at Kai’s sleeping face, in deep thoughts, so he jerks in surprise when a voice resounds out, “Is there something on my face, or am I just so goodlooking you can’t stop staring at me?”

“W―Wha―” Sehun bodily hurls himself to the corner of the wall as Kai peeks an eye out. “I thought you were asleep!”

“I was. But I could feel you staring at me, you know. Call it a soldier’s instinct.”

“I―I didn’t mean to―” Whatever Sehun is about to say never leaves his throat, for there is a sudden whooshing sound before something flies past him, imbedding itself on the wall between Kai and Sehun. 

Sehun’s blush instantly drains, all the colors leaving his face as he realizes it’s an arrow―that an arrow had shot at him, narrowly missing him and actually slashed his cheek instead.

That _someone had shot the arrow―_

Kai is up on his feet, grabbing for his sword the moment the window shatters open with a deafening sound, glass shards spraying everywhere as a barrage of arrows fly inside the room, aiming directly at them.

“Get up, out!” Kai shouts at him, having his hands full deflecting the arrows with his sword. “Get behind me, we gotta go outside―” He’s instructing as Sehun scrambles to get off the bed. In his haste, Sehun forgets about his swollen ankle and lands on the ground with it first, making him lose his balance and fall down onto the floor. He’s clutching at it in pain, immobile― 

Vulnerable, as he’s just a big heap on the floor next to the bed, a perfect target for anyone to shoot at―

It happens in an instant. Sehun looks up in time to see an arrow heading straight his way. Everything seems to slow in time as the arrow gets closer and closer, his eyes wide open and in shock, too frozen to do anything, and―

“Sehun!” Kai’s voice booms out, cracking Sehun’s daze as the alpha flings himself in front of Sehun, and―

The next time Sehun comes to, Kai is slumped against him, chest to chest, hugging him tight, and when Sehun slides a hand up the alpha’s back to instinctively hug him back, his hand only comes away in crimson―as vivid as Kai’s red eyes that are now straining to keep open.

There is an arrow imbedded into Kai’s back.

Kai had taken an arrow for Sehun, protecting him with his life like he had promised, and all Sehun can do is let out an anguished cry, hand drenched red in Kai’s own blood.

“K―Kai…” Sehun whimpers, hands still shaking as he clutches onto the older’s blood-drenched back. It’s then that he notices the attacks haven’t ceased―of course they haven’t―and the sniper is drawing his bow, yet another arrow heading their way.

“No… Noooo―” Sehun breathes. At this rate, a second arrow will hit Kai, what should Sehun do―

There’s a grunt by his ear before Kai twists his body around, swinging his sword just in time to deflect the arrow, sending it straight backward and piercing the sniper in the chest.

“Kai, Kai!” Sehun gasps as the alpha detaches himself from Sehun, swaying slightly before standing up on his feet. “Oh my god, are you okay? I thought you were unconscious―”

“It would take much more than a measly arrow to take me out…” Kai’s voice is raspy, but he still manages to flash Sehun a small smirk, probably to calm him down. “Listen… Before the assassins have time to regroup themselves… Can you pull the arrow out for me?”

“What?”

“I’d do it myself, but it is awkward with this angle.”

“But―”

“Hurry, Sehun!” Kai shouts, snapping Sehun’s attention. “It is alright,” Kai reaches out to link his hand to Sehun’s trembling one. “You told me you trust me, right? Then I trust you, too. I trust you to pull this arrow out. Can you do that, for me?” 

Again, it’s just like when Kai had asked if Sehun can keep watch for him while he sleeps. That had only been less than an hour ago, but why does it feel like forever has passed since?

But Kai… Kai says he trusts Sehun to do something as dangerous and life-threatening as pulling an arrow out of his back with no medications nor gauzes to bandage. He trusts Sehun to do this for him.

Trusts his _life_ in Sehun’s hand.

So Sehun, even with cheeks wet with tears and vision blurry―even with his trembling hand still holding tight onto the alpha’s, answers, “Yes. I can do that for you.”

Kai’s grip tightens in Sehun’s hand, probably more for the omega’s comfort than his own, while Sehun uses his other hand to reach around Kai’s body to grasp onto the arrow imbedded in his back. 

With his eyes squeezed shut, Sehun lets out a pained cry the moment he snaps his wrist, ripping the arrow out of Kai’s body in one move.

“You are so silly…” Sehun can hear Kai’s breathy voice floating above him. When he looks up, the alpha has sweat dripping down his temples and he’s looking exhausted and pale, but still very much alive and standing. “I am the one who is injured, so why are you the one sobbing and looking in pain, instead?”

“B―Because―” Sehun blubbers, the arrow falling from his hand limply.

“Thank you, Little Prince,” Kai murmurs softly, patting him on the head before turning around, eyes narrowing. “Why did you guys stop the attacks?” he calls out, and Sehun realizes he’s speaking to the assassins. “Are you really that nice to wait until the arrow was taken out of me? Or are you afraid you might end up with an arrow to the chest, like your friend over there?”

The ‘friend’ who is very much dead, sprawled across the window sill.

“I am afraid I cannot let you go…” Kai speaks, striding towards the window, and Sehun is about to tell him to stop, that’s where the enemies are, but then the alpha sucks in a deep breath before letting out an ear-splitting howl, ringing past the small room, echoing across the trees outside, the leaves rustling as a result.

It sounds like a _war cry_. Like a wolf calling for his comrades to gather together in times of need. Like an alpha calling for his pack.

The arrows fly past again, the assassins probably panicking and attacking him to stop that sound, but Kai easily deflects them all with his sword, each swing precise to hurl the arrows back towards the assailants themselves.

Then, there are anguished screams resounding from where the assassins are hiding, and Sehun notices the shadows of around a dozen people surrounding the inn, all of them making quick work in dispatching the snipers.

“Leave one alive for questioning,” Kai calls out the same moment the door to the room bursts open, a soldier wearing similar armor to Kai but less extravagant bowing and saluting them.

“Johnny reporting in, sir! We’ve surrounded the complex and seized all enemies. Well… I think Taeyong and everyone accidentally killed them all in their haste, but I _did_ catch one on my way to you!”

Kai gives him an unimpressed look. “What did I tell you guys about foolheartedly rushing in like that? Did you pay attention during my trainings at all?”

“Sorry, sir,” a different voice―Taeyong?―speaks up as several of them hops in through the window. “We panicked because we could hear from your howling that you were injured. We weren’t sure of the situation, and had to make certain they can cause no further harm to you.”

“Not me. I am of no importance. What matters is if the Prince is hurt, or not.”

It’s then that the newcomers all slide their eyes to Sehun, as if noticing for the first time that he is there, standing behind Kai.

“Ah, Prince Sehun―” Sehun can see the soldiers starting to kneel, probably to properly bow to him, but Sehun isn’t even paying attention to them.

“How can you say you are of no importance, Kai?” Sehun berates, offended. “You’re hurt. Your back is still _bleeding out_!” Spinning around, he eyes the soldier who was speaking to them earlier. “Johnny… is it? Can you call for a Healer? General Kai needs his wounds attended to, as soon as possible.”

Johnny only gives him a grin back, saluting. “Yes, Your Highness. I shall call for a Healer, right away!”

 

♕

 

Time seems to drag on forever as Sehun waits in the hallway, watching the closed door to where Kai is getting treated nervously.

“Do not worry, he shall be fine,” Johnny approaches him with a smile. “General Kai had been through much worse on the battlefield. An arrow will not stop him.”

“But still…” Sehun wrings his hands together sadly. “He had gotten hurt… because of me…”

“…Your Highness is very kind, I am glad.”

“Huh?”

“What Johnny means to say,” someone else pops up, slapping Johnny at the back of his head like he’s scolding him, “is that we were not sure what kind of person you would be, whom will one day take up the crown that we will all pledge our allegiance to. But you are clearly very concerned for General Kai, which makes us happy to see, since that proves that you will be a kind ruler one day.”

“Oh…” Sehun blinks. He supposes it is a bit dubious, for these soldiers to obey a complete stranger one day, someone they had never met prior, someone unheard of, to be their King. “Are you… Are you part of General Kai’s Army?”

“Yes, sir!” the new person grins, saluting. “Excuse me for my belated introduction. My name is Ten. I am part of the Second Division. Johnny here is in the First.”

“Thank you for coming to our rescue…”

“It was our pleasure, Your Highness!” Johnny chirps.

“But if you were stationed around here all along, then why… Why have you not made appearance until now? I do not mean to blame you, but… why did you guys come so… late?”

“Ah, that was because we were told to stay put,” a third person walks up to them, greeting him. “Taeyong, Your Highness. It is nice to finally meet you.”

Sehun nods, accepting his bow. “You were told to stay put?”

“Yes, by General Kai himself. He had not wanted to make a ruckage escorting you to the Capital. One, because you might be uncomfortable traveling with a whole army, and two, so as to not draw attention to yourselves that might invite… unpleasant company.”

“Unpleasant company?”

“Yes, like those assassins earlier,” Johnny grimaces. “He did not want news to get out to alert of your location, tried to keep your information as down-low as possible, but I guess… It did not work after all, for they still found you in the end…”

“I see…” Sehun drops his head dejectedly.

“Cheer up, Your Highness!” Ten tries to say. “In the end, he managed to keep you safe and sound! I am sure you know this is the most important thing to him―that you are kept safe.”

“I do know, and that is why I am sad…”

“Your Highness…”

The door clicks open that moment, and the Healer steps out.

Sehun is up on his feet in an instant. “H―How is he? Is he okay?”

She gives him a kind look. “He is fine, Your Highness. I’ve dabbed herbs on his wounds. He is resting, now.”

Sehun is still worried. “May… May I see him?”

She nods, stepping aside to let him in.

Kai is sitting on the bed, inspecting an arrow in his lap. He is shirtless, but his whole torso is bandaged fully, wrapping around his upper body all the way to his back.

“Hello, Little Prince,” Kai quirks his lips upon seeing Sehun like he had expected the omega will come in.

“Kai… How’s your wound?”

Kai waves him off. “It is fine. I told you not to worry. One measly arrow cannot hurt me.”

“But it could’ve!” Sehun protests, sitting down next to him and leaning back to see the wound. There is a patch of discolored at the middle of his back, red mixing in with green which he assumes are the healing herbs, and Sehun winces at how the crimson colors are seeping through the bandages already.

“I am a soldier. Injury like this is nothing.” At the unconvinced look from Sehun, the other adds, “Besides, I am an alpha. We have superior healing abilities, remember? This will heal in a day or two.”

Sehun nods, feeling a little comforted at the reminder. “Still… You got hurt protecting me… I’m sorry…”

“There is nothing to apologize for. It is my duty to do so.”

Sehun lifts his eyes up to the alpha. _So I guess when he said he’d protect me with his life, he meant it with all his heart…_ Sehun reflects.

“Will you be okay like this, though? How will you sleep when you cannot lie on your back? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Kai lets out a chuckle, ruffling Sehun’s hair. “You really are like a little pup. It is okay. I will sleep on my stomach. I do not sleep much to begin with, remember?”

“But is there anything I can do to help? Fetch you water? Help you change into your armor in the morning? Anything?”

Kai’s eyes twinkle at the eager look from the younger boy, like an excited little puppy waiting for his master to throw him a stick to fetch. “May I remind you… You are a Prince―My charge. Not my maid.”

Sehun pouts, crossing his arms. “Well, fine. Then as your Prince, I _command_ you to let me do something for you! Because I feel bad!”

Kai only laughs at him in amusement. “Really? That is a command?”

“Yes!”

“Okay.” Kai hums for a moment before tugging on Sehun’s wrist, distangling his crossed arms. “Hold out your palm.”

Sehun blinks but does as told. He lifts his hand up, palm facing the alpha, and gasps in surprise when Kai slowly touches their palms together, intertwining their fingers one by one.

This is exactly like the moment before Sehun had pulled out the arrow from Kai. Their hands were intertwined then, too.

Except… that was in a moment of crisis, and this is decidedly not. This time, Sehun can feel the warmth of the alpha through their touch, and he finds his heart beating erratically as a result.

“I noticed it back then, but it is really true…” Kai is whispering.

“Huh?”

“Close your eyes and try to channel all your thoughts and feelings into our intertwined hands. Tell me what you feel.”

Sehun is confused but does as told. The moment he closes his eyes and thinks about Kai―about wanting to help him, about how he got injured for Sehun’s sake, and how wonderful and heartstopping the alpha is, Sehun feels…

A flood of warmth leaving him and flowing into the palm connected with his.

“This…” Sehun gasps.

“You are transferring your energy to me. You were giving me strength back then, too.”

“How…?”

“Because you are Royalty,” Kai explains. “Usually, only mated pairs can transfer their energy to each other. That is what being bonded means, after all. Sometimes, very rarely, if an alpha is particularly powerful, he can do that, too. I can, for example. But it is utterly unheard of for an _omega_ to be able to transfer their energy to someone not their mate, unless they have the Royal Blood running within them.”

“Royal Blood…”

“Yes,” Kai says with a smile. “This proves you are without a doubt his Majesty’s child. You are a _Royal Omega_.”

“Did you… doubt that before…?” Sehun asks, a bit hurt.

The alpha shakes his head. “No. It just fascinated me, since I had never went through an energy transferring before―not when I am on the receiving end, anyhow. It felt… nice. And warm. You gave me strength earlier when we touched, Sehun. The strength to fight on. And I want to thank you for it.”

Sehun sniffles. “Why are you thanking me when you were the one who saved my life?”

“Because I was doubtful, at first, but now I can see… I am glad that it turned out to be you who will one day take up the crown.”

Sehun bites on his lip, chest fluttering. Kai’s subordinates had said that, too―how they are glad that he is their Prince.

But Sehun still is not sure about this at all. He still thinks of himself as a normal person. A common village boy who now suddenly has an alpha who had promised him he’d protect him with his life―and had.

“I do think the Little Prince cries too much though. When will the Little Prince become a _Big King_ , I wonder?” Kai bemoans, teasing him, and Sehun huffs, swaying their linked hands back and forth.

“Don’t be mean, or I will stop the energy transfer!”

“Oh? But I thought that was something you _pleaded_ me to do? You said you’d do a~ny~thing to help me,” Kai enunciates his words with a knowing smirk on those lips.

“That’s―!” Sehun can feel his cheeks flaring up into a blush. “J―Just because you’re hurt! And I shall not bully the injured! Even though you are bullying me!”

Kai clutches his chest with his free hand. “Why―I would never dare to, Little Prince!”

Sehun huffs, but he can’t help but crack a smile after. His gaze linger on their intertwined hands, and he suddenly has a thought of, _If only I can hold Kai’s hand like this, forever. Whenever I want._

_As if he is mine._

 

♛

 

Oceans away, in a faraway Kingdom, in a Castle no less extravagant and grand like Elyxion’s own, there is currently an argument going on.

“You sent assassins after the Elyxion Prince?” someone is currently bellowing at the one sitting on the throne. “When you knew fully well _General Kim Kai_ was sent to guard him? Are you daft? Of course they would fail the mission!”

“Hold your tongue, General! How dare you speak this way to His Highness himself, King of Wangshu―”

“It is alright, Minister,” the King waves him off. “He is correct. I was too impulsive. I had wanted to nip the bud before it had a chance to arrive at the Capital. But I should have consulted with him, first. This plan was doomed to fail from the start.”

The General huffs. “Of course it did! After all, the only one capable of rivaling General Kim Kai is _me_. There is no other who can match to his prowess. I am his eternal rival. Not your lowly assassins that are laying dead in the enemy’s land right now.”

“I apologize.”

“Next time, tell me your idiotic plans first before you do anything, Luhan,” the General narrows his eyes in warning at the person on the throne before stalking away.

“How dare you refer to the King―”

“It is alright,” Luhan sighs, stopping the Minister.

“But―He disgraced you―”

“We need him,” Luhan admits, falling back into his seat. “He is right. No one can hope to match with the Golden Wolf of Elyxion’s strength aside from him. We _need_ him.”

The Minister sighs, too. “But he is so…”

“I need him to secure my _throne_ , Minister. I do not mind a little rudeness now and then. The day will come when we go on an all-out war with Elyxion, and… I only hope he can deliver General Kim Kai’s head on a silver platter to me when that time comes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ obvsly the enemy kingdom is gonna be the main conflict of interest later. the enemy general is the #3 most important character in this story after sehun and kai, so watch out for him ;) any guesses on who he could be?  
> \+ what do you think of general kai and prince sehun so far? it seems our pup is already falling for the general but i wonder what kai thinks of sehun yet... 👀  
> 


	2. What You Deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: to those who've read this before--the first 1/3 of this chapter is a repost, but i added a new scene to it so you should reread it anyway. the other 2/3 parts of this are _completely brand new_. so like. don't skip this whole chapter thinking it's all old stuff lol. it's 2k of old stuff and 5k of new stuff :)

 

♕

 

The sound of metal clashing rings through the air as Sehun sits outside on a bench, watching the soldiers that had come to his rescue yesterday sparring with each other.

“How are you feeling today, Your Highness?” Johnny asks, settling beside him. The other is not overly polite with him like most of the soldiers, and Sehun finds that a relief since he still cannot think of himself as this high and mighty royalty yet.

“I’m fine. I wasn’t the one injured yesterday.”

“Not physically, no. But that must have given you quite a scare, no? From the reports I have read, you used to live a quiet life in a small village.”

“Yes… It was the first time someone tried to kill me…” Sehun notes sadly.

“Do not look so down, Your Highness. Worry not. This is what us, soldiers of the Royal Army, under the direct command of General Kai, is here for! We shall protect you!” Johnny punctuates that with a lively grin and a thumbs up, and Sehun cannot help but crack a smile at that.

“Thank you,” Sehun says earnestly. “So… you guys are part of the private Royal Army?”

“Yes! General Kai is the Head General of all Military Squadrons and Personnel of Elyxion, but there are various lesser Commanders assigned to each Army. However, the General personally handles the Royal Army himself, since we are the ones that work closest to the King and Royals of Elyxion.”

“Ohh… so you must be really skilled, right?” Sehun mumbles in awe. Last night had been too dark and too quick for Sehun to see them in action properly―not to mention that was the last thing on his mind with Kai bleeding in his arms―but just from watching the soldiers spar throughout morning, Sehun can tell they’ve been professionally trained―and are deadly assassins when they need to be.

“Well, I suppose,” Johnny scratches his head sheepishly. “I don’t mean to brag, but I am in First Division. That is the Elite Division of the Royal Army. We have a ranking system within the Army, and only the best of the best can be part of First Division.”

“Wow! So are you the best in your Division?” Sehun asks in curiosity.

“I am the Captain of the First Division, but not the best in the whole Army. That title belongs to the Commander, second-in-command after Kai. The strongest within the Royal Army. He handles all our affairs when General Kai is away on missions.”

“Who is that?”

“Lee Taeyong. You know, the guy you met yesterday? Don’t be fooled by his outer appearance. He might be shorter than me, but that guy is one vicious warrior on the battlefield! When he loses his temper he just bulldozes everyone and everything in his path! Take care not to ever get into a fight with him! Not… that he would ever dare to, with Your Highness… Haha.”

The way Johnny talks is so dramatic and carefree, Sehun finds himself laughing. “Roger, I’ll take care not to,” he says with a grin.

“Are you badmouthing me in front of His Highness already, Johnny?” a voice calls out, and Sehun looks up to see Taeyong walking towards them, bowing before settling onto the other side of Johnny.

“I would never dare to, Commander.” Johnny drawls the last word dryly, which makes Taeyong huff.

“Why do you only ever address me properly when you’re being sarcastic? Every other time, you just call me Taeyong this, Taeyong that!”

“Because we trained together. I’ve known you for years!” Johnny retorts, but a loud clashing sound diverts all three of their attention away to look at the field in front of them.

There are many pairs sparring, but one pair is particularly eye-catching, both of them not giving an inch as they slash at each other.

Sehun recognizes Ten. He’s armed with twin daggers, furiously advancing onto the second boy, slicing up the air as the other barely manages to dodge with a rapier in hand.

“The other guy is Jungwoo. He is part of the First Division as well,” Johnny helpfully supplies as they watch the riveting scene before them.

Jungwoo swings his rapier, narrowly missing Ten’s cheek and actually dicing a tiny length of Ten’s bangs in the process. Ten wastes no time to use the lapse of time Jungwoo needs to right himself again and twists his leg, kicking the heel of his shoes right onto the underside of Jungwoo’s knee, sending the boy tumbling forward.

In a flash, Ten has a knee settled right on the spine of Jungwoo’s back, keeping him pinned down while one of the daggers is gleaming menacingly at his throat.

“Time, time!” Jungwoo yells out, wriggling away. “Geez, Ten. We don’t call you our Lightning Flash for nothing, huh? Still as quick as ever.”

“I could hear your stomach rumbling while we fought, Jungwoo,” Ten rolls his eyes, getting up and letting go of the other. “Why did you decide to spar before eating breakfast? Your movements were slowed by twenty-two percents because of that.”

“I wanted to sweat it out before taking a morning shower! I should have chosen another opponent not you, though…”

The two continue to bicker, and Sehun turns to the two boys beside him. “Wow, that was a splendid fight! Ten especially! He was so fast I could barely see when he slammed Jungwoo down onto the grass!”

“Yes. Ten is known for his quick speed among the Divisions,” Johnny tells him with a proud smile.

“He’s really good―Wait. I recall he introduced himself to me as part of the Second Division?”

At this, Johnny’s smile gets a little more strained. “Ah, yes…”

“Even though he won over Jungwoo, whom you told me is in the First Division? Why is that?” Sehun asks, blinking.

“Urr, well…”

“Because one’s fighting ability is not the only criteria the First Division looks for,” Taeyong speaks up suddenly. His face is serious, almost displeased, which startles Sehun. “Ten is too flighty and careless. He is not fitting to be among the Elite soldiers.”

“Yes, I know I am not good enough, but did you have to speak so candidly in front of His Highness?” Ten’s voice interrupts, and Sehun turns around to see the boy frowning at Taeyong. “Let me salvage some face and pride in front of our Prince as a soldier who is assigned to protect him?”

“Ah, no, I think you were really skilled in the spar just now!” Sehun tries to protest, feeling bad for Ten. “Really!”

“Your Highness speaks too kind words,” Taeyong says, eyes directly challenging at Ten’s. “I was simply stating the truth.”

Ten keeps his gaze for a second more before huffing. “If you’ll excuse me, Your Highness. Jungwoo! Let’s go get your breakfast. I want something to drink to cool down, myself.”

With that, Ten stalks away. Jungwoo bows at Sehun in greeting before warily following after his friend.

“Geez, you didn’t need to be so harsh to Ten. Especially right at his face,” Johnny cringes.

“Like I had said―merely the truth.” Taeyong lifts his chin defiantly, so unlike the friendly boy Sehun had come to know, and more like a Commander of the First Division, before excusing himself and leaves, too.

Johnny scratches his head awkwardly, unsure of what to say to the confused Sehun. “Uhh… Don’t worry about that, Your Highness. Taeyong and Ten are actually childhood friends.”

“Really?” Sehun asks in surprise.

“Yeah. Taeyong’s just… touchy, when the subject of Ten being in the First Division comes up. God knows why…”

“I see Taeyong has not managed to quell his temper during the time I was gone,” another voice resounds from behind them, and Sehun perks up, recognizing who it is.

“Kai! Are you feeling better now? Should you be out of bed yet?” Sehun babbles at him instantly.

“I am fine. Superior alpha healing abilities, remember?” Kai smirks at him before turning to Johnny. “I was hoping, during my journey to find the Prince, that Taeyong would have matured a little, but maybe I was wrong… Maybe I should have made you the Commander instead, Johnny. After all, you have more control over your emotions than he does.”

“I am honored for the praise, sir, but I do think the Commander position should go to whoever is the most skilled among us, and that is Taeyong without a doubt.”

“Hmn… I suppose you are right…”

“Kai,” Sehun calls out, tugging on his sleeve. “Do you agree with Taeyong then? That Ten should be in the Second Division? Even though he is really good!”

Kai only gives him an indulgent smile, patting him on the head. “Sometimes there are more important things than what division you are in, Little Prince. Someday, I hope Ten understands that.”

“Huh?”

“Anyway, Johnny,” Kai says, turning to the mentioned boy. “I have derived our next course of action. The Prince and I shall be leaving tomorrow morning. Round everyone up so I can let them know.”

“Yes, sir!” Johnny salutes, bowing to Sehun before leaving.

“We are leaving tomorrow? So soon? And just the two of us?” Sehun gasps.

The older man nods. “I should be more or less fully healed by tomorrow. And yes, we are.”

“Is that… wise? Why not travel with everyone? Is not the more people the better?”

“No. It is not good to draw a crowd and attract attention. I’d like to keep any information regarding you on the down-low as possible. Especially what you look like. It is safer this way.”

“Oh…”

“It will be okay,” Kai gives him an assuring smile. “I have plotted out a new route. We shall traverse through the forest this time instead of a town. It will be a bit of a roundabout, but it should be safer, I believe.”

Sehun nods, because while he is unsure of traveling alone again in case they get ambushed, he does trust Kai, and that is that.

 

♕

 

Sehun wakes up with a parched throat next morning.

He blinks, groggy. There is something unsettling in the pit of his stomach, like a weight sinking in.

“Urg… I hope I’m not getting sick…” he groans as he drags himself to the bathroom to wash up before their journey continues.

Apparently it is not just him, for Kai takes one look at him and raises an eyebrow. “You look pale. Are you okay?”

“Mnn…” Sehun nods, grimacing. “Maybe just feeling a bit under the weather.”

“Are you sure? Should we call for a Healer?”

“No!” They have already set back their schedule with Kai getting injured, and now they have to travel the longer path just to keep Sehun’s identity on the down-low…

Honestly, Sehun feels bad. _Guilty_. That he’s been such a handful to the older man.

“Really, I’m fine. I’m not that weak, you know.”

Kai quirks his lips. “That, I know. You do not like being treated differently from everyone.”

The omega nods, feeling relief. Then he cringes when he sees the horse behind Kai. “Wait. We’re riding a horse again?”

“Yes. We cannot lay low if you ride in a luxurious carriage, now can we? Why, are you still scared?”

Sehun pouts. Truthfully, he had slept half the ride last time, cheek jostling against the alpha’s back rhythmically. But this is still a new thing to Sehun.

“Also, remember when you asked me that night what you can do for me? To help?”

“Yeah…?” 

“Guess what, you get to be the navigator this time! To guide Estella around!” Kai claps his hands together, cheering.

“What!”

“Well, with my back injured, you cannot ride behind me, so you are going to have to sit in the front. Where the saddles are. So now you can direct her around!”

“I can’t do that! This is only my second time!”

“Yes, you can. Believe in yourself, Little Prince.” Before Sehun can blink, Kai is already bodily heaving him up, plopping him on top of the horse unceremoniously then hops right behind him. He sneaks his two hands around Sehun’s waist to pull at the saddle, effectively caging the omega in.

“Wha―How can you be injured when you just effortlessly _threw_ me on Estella like this!” Sehun yells, trying to keep his heart from pounding when the alpha is just _right there_ , right behind Sehun, every breath of his tickling the shell of Sehun’s left ear.

“Superior alpha healing abilities,” Kai drones nonchalantly before nudging the saddle at Sehun’s hands. “Take this.”

“No!”

“Fine,” Kai sighs, which Sehun instantly regrets because this just means he is blowing air right onto the sensitive part of Sehun’s neck, making him shudder. “I will guide Estella… and you.”

“W―What?”

The alpha responds by grasping onto each of Sehun’s hand, tangling their fingers together with the saddle, and jerks his wrist, slapping the saddle and signaling for the horse to start strutting.

“Kaiiiii…” Sehun whines, squeezing his eyes shut at his current predicament. He’s stuck right between the alpha pressed right behind him and the galloping head of the horse, and it’s so embarrassing. Not only that, but his hands are now intertwined with Kai’s own, too, as they―or more like Kai is directing and Sehun’s hands are simply following with him―guide the horse around.

“Take this as a lesson,” Kai says, and Sehun kind of wishes he doesn’t because he’s still blowing hot air onto Sehun’s nape. “As a Prince, you will have to master horseback riding, too. If you learn it now, you will not have to take lessons once you are at the Castle.”

Sehun puffs out his cheek, the air making his bangs flop around on his forehead.

“And… You promised, remember? That you would help me anyway you could.”

“You can talk your way out of everything, can’t you?”

Kai barks out a laugh as they continue to ride into the forest. “Well. Part of my job as the Army General is being a Master Strategist, myself.”

 

♕

 

“―hun. _Sehun_!”

“Bwah!” Sehun jerks, blinking into consciousness. He had totally dozed off for awhile there, sandwiched inside Kai’s arms and chest. 

“Are you okay?”

“Huh?”

“You are hot.” For a second, Sehun thinks Kai meant he is sexy or something, and was about to gape, before Kai lets go of one of their intertwined hands to place a palm on Sehun’s forehead. “You are burning up, actually. Sehun…?”

Sehun’s eyes are drooping, his vision going blurry the moment Kai touches him, his palm sliding from the younger’s forehead down to his cheek, then to his chest to steady him when Sehun starts swaying himself.

Because Kai’s touch―it is  _hot_.

Kai is right. Sehun is feeling so hot, so feverish, he thinks he might combust or something.

It is something he has never felt before.

“Let us stop to take a break. There should be a lake around here for us to freshen up,” Kai decides, navigating the horse a few steps before halting.

When Kai is holding Sehun in his arms to help him hop down onto the ground, Sehun feels like he can cry from how _scorching_ the touch feels.

“Sehun, you do not look so well…” Kai inspects him in concern. “Your face is really flushed… Can you be―”

“I see the lake!” Sehun squeaks out, interrupting, and it’s true. He can see a lake shimmering off in the distance, behind some trees. “I think I shall take a bath. I am sweating, and it is unsightly―” he rambles on as he swirls around, swaying on his feet and heading towards that direction.

“Sehun, I do not think this is a good idea―”

“Do not follow me, gosh!” Sehun snipes, shooing the alpha away when he makes to stop him. “I told you I am going to bathe! Leave me be!”

Before the other can let out another word, Sehun hightails it out of there, not stopping until he is physically in front of the lake and collapsing onto his knees, the grass poking at his palms.

But he doesn’t even feel that, because―

“Oh, no _…_ ” Sehun groans, hands squeezed tight onto the grassblades in despair as sweat drips from his temple. Everything feels so hot all over, and he can’t breathe, can’t―

How long ago was it since his birthday?

A few days. Maybe a week at most.

It’s been a week since his birthday.

His sixteenth birthday.

His sixteenth birthday that denotes he is an _omega of age_.

That his body is ready to mate―that he is ready to be bred.

Sehun had been so distraught over his mother’s death, then getting attacked by random alphas, to Kai saving him, to journeying with Kai, that he had completely forgot―

 _Why did I not ask the Healer for some suppressants before?_ Sehun bemoans internally while his fingers start clawing at the collar of his shirt, wanting to just tear the whole fabric off. _How can I possibly forget? When mother used to tell me every day how she is excited I will start a family of my own someday?_

_How can I forget I will be going into heat soon after I hit sixteen?_

Sehun lets out a sob as he curls within himself, a hand traitorously starts trailing down until it reaches his lower half, and it’s already so wet, oh _fuck_.

His body is already producing the omega lubricant to signal that he is ready to mate, to breed, to take _cock_ in―

And Sehun desperately wants a cock inside him right now, filling him up, fucking him until he can’t think, until he is full of cum―

He wants an alpha’s cock. He wants an alpha. He wants―

_―Kai―_

“Kai…” Sehun whispers, choking on his spit as he grapples around blindly when a shadow falls over him. Sehun looks up, his relief dying on his face when he meets with a total stranger.

“Imagine… I was just going for a hunt in the forest when I smell this sweet scent… This sweet scent of an omega in heat… totally ripe… for me to take…” the stranger flares his nostrils down at him, and it chills Sehun to the core.

“No… _Stay away―_ ” Because despite his desperate need to be fucked and filled, his mind still rejects this stranger to touch him. _He is not the one I want. He is not the one I want to touch my body_ , Sehun thinks frantically as he scrambles away. _Not you. I want―_

A strangled cry rips out from his throat as the stranger grabs at his wrist, hauling him closer, and he’s baring his teeth, he wants to pierce his fangs into Sehun’s neck, he wants to mark Sehun, and Sehun is _so scared―_

“Kai―”

It happens in a blur. His wrist jerks as the stranger is flung away, breaking contact with Sehun and sent flying right into the forest, spine cracking onto a tree trunk.

“Go before I rip you into pieces for just _thinking_ of touching him,” Kai growls, his eyes flashing blood-red, and the stranger quickly limps away in the wake of Kai’s rage.

“Kai…”

Upon hearing Sehun’s voice, the alpha kneels down next to him, grimacing. “Oh, fuck. You really _are_ in heat,” Kai gasps, a hand reaching out like he wants to touch Sehun, but stops at the last second.

Sehun grasps onto his hand anyway, trembling.

“Kai. Kai, I want―”

“ _No_ , Sehun―” Kai interrupts before the omega can finish.

“You said you’d protect me, right?” Sehun presses on, undeterred. “And you did. You saved me. Again. And now I need you to save me a third time―”

“You don’t need saving. Not from _this―_ ” Kai's voice is hoarse, like he's trying to restrain himself.

“I do!” Sehun protests, bringing Kai’s palm to brush at his cheek. “I feel like I’m going to die. I cannot breathe, Kai. I need―”

“Sehun, we cannot―”

Sehun doesn’t let him say a word more as he crashes forward right onto the alpha’s chest.

“Kai… Please, fuck me…” Sehun whispers before brushing their lips together in a kiss.

As soon as their lips touch, Sehun can feel a rush of refreshing air coursing through his body. It starts to dull the blistering heat away, and Sehun is about to sigh into the kiss when he is pushed away by two hands grabbing onto his shoulders.

“Sehun, _no_.”

There is nothing more devastating for an omega than to hear an alpha’s repeated rejection, especially when the omega is in heat. “Why do you keep saying no? Do you not want me? Am I not good enough for you?”

There’s a flabbergasted expression on the older’s face―the first time he’s seen Kai in such a shocked state, and Sehun would normally tease him for it if he wasn’t preoccupied with this heat thing right now. “Sehun, you are a Prince. The only Prince of Elyxion. It is I that am not good enough for you.”

“Well, as Prince I say you’re good enough, so please―”

“It is just the heat speaking―” Kai is saying, his hands on Sehun’s trembling because he no doubt can feel the pheromones dripping all over the omega, the heady smell and hot flesh just underneath one thin layer of fabric.

Even through the dizzying spell of heat, Sehun still maintains half a mind to bite his tongue on confessing ‘It’s not just the heat speaking’, because, honestly, he’s not sure if he likes Kai that way or not. He’s almost sure he does, but to the point of a confession?

Sehun is still too young and too afraid of giving his heart away like this.

But because he is still an omega―an omega in heat, adding to that―and his body means less to him than his heart when his entire being is burning, he says, “I don’t care! I just want you to touch me, please, touch me―”

His hands grab onto Kai’s wrist again, dragging it from his shoulder down to his chest in a slow and deliberate move. The older is watching their joint hands as his own fingers are slithering across Sehun’s chest, down his stomach, and his eyes are glassy, his lips letting out tiny puffs of air, and still he makes no move to stop Sehun.

Emboldened by this, Sehun slides their hands down, down past his navel, down until Kai’s hand brushes over a patch of wetness, leaving his fingertips moist with something sticky, something that is Sehun’s―

With a growl, Kai grabs onto Sehun’s arm with his free hand and yanks him forward. Shocked, the omega scrambles for purchase, feet stumbling when Kai bodily hauls him through the dirt until both of them fall into the lake with a _splash!_

Sehun gasps, trying to resurface. Thankfully the lake isn’t very deep and he can stand on his own two feet and the water will only reach his chest, but that doesn’t alleviate any of his problems because one, the water is almost freezing cold, and two, _because_ the water is freezing cold, and his body has been burning hot, it sends a shock through his system in an unpleasant way, making him groan and curling into himself.

Sehun barely has time to adapt to the new change in temperature when Kai grabs ahold of him again. The alpha is as equally drenched as he is, wet blond strands sticking to his forehead, glimmering under the moonlight. His eyes, however, are a blood-red, as he shakes Sehun.

“Sehun, I know it is painful,” Kai begins, eyes torn as he takes in the omega shivering inside his hold. “I know you have never experienced this before, and you are confused, and you are lost on what to do, and fuck, it is my fault for this to completely slipped my mind, too. I am so sorry.”

Sehun whimpers because he’s getting used to the cold water and Kai’s touch is starting to seep warmth through his skin again.

“But―” Kai shakes him again, jolting him until Sehun can focus somewhat clear eyes directly at him, to make sure the younger is comprehending this. “But I want to let you know, you are _better_ that this. You are a Prince, a Royal Omega. You are not like any other omegas. You are special. And you deserve better than having your first time be taken by the first alpha you see. Sehun, you deserve the world, and right here, right now, is not where you would want to be.”

 _But you weren’t the first alpha I see when my heat first hit_ , Sehun thinks hazily, a pang in his heart. _There was that stranger who found me first, yet I didn’t want him at all. All I thought about was you. I wanted you. Do you know that?_

Of course Kai doesn’t know, and Sehun never plans to tell him.

So all he can do is whimper in anguish again, which makes Kai panic, eyes sliding over the trembling Sehun in concern.

“Fuck, I would call the boys here and have them bring you some suppression, but at this state you are in, frankly I do not trust even them to see you and be able to control themselves, even if I trust them with my life otherwise.”

“It _hurts_ , Kai,” Sehun cries, fingers clawing at Kai’s chest desperately. “It’s so painful. This heat is burning through my body, my heart, my lungs. I can’t breathe, I _need―_ ”

“I know, I understand,” Kai murmurs, gnawing on his lip as he mulls over what to do. The omega is still thrashing in his arms, and at this rate Sehun really will hurt himself if he doesn’t do something soon.

With a grunt, Kai pulls the boy forward, crashing into him so that they’re chest to chest. Immediately, Sehun instinctively stops moving when he feels himself touching the body of another alpha’s, satiated.

Just when Sehun is about to melt in his arms, Kai whispers, “I am sorry,” and brings a hand back from behind Sehun before striking the omega right at the back of his neck, knocking him out.

The last thing Sehun sees is Kai’s apologetic face, the hushed words of, “You are worth so much more than this,” before his world fades to black.

 

♕

 

Sehun wakes up feeling like someone had been constantly banging inside his head with a hammer for months. That is to say, he has the worst headache ever. His fingers find purchase on soft sheets, and Sehun slowly sits up to realize he is on a bed, inside a room.

“Ah, you’re up?”

Sehun blinks to see… not Kai like he had expected, but one of the soldiers under the Royal Army.

“Ten… Was it?”

The other boy grins. “Yes, Your Highness. I am honored you remembered me!”

Sehun looks around. This place is unfamiliar. “Where am I…?”

“Ah, we are at an inn nearby.” When Sehun won’t stop flitting his eyes about, as if he’s searching for something, Ten continues. “If you’re wondering about General Kai, he is downstairs, probably sparring with the other soldiers. I was assigned to watch over you while you slept because I am an omega too, so there are no risks in case the medicine didn’t work or something…”

“Oh…” Sehun drops his head, red flushing his cheeks. He wants to die now that his memory’s coming back to him―How he had so desperately begged Kai to have sex with him, to Kai refusing over and over, to the point of dunking both of them underwater. When that wasn’t enough, Kai even had to knock him out to stop him.

Ten can probably sense Sehun’s distress, for he says, in a soft voice. “I know that it is something embarrassing and arduous to experience. But we cannot help that we are omegas, you know? General Kai, and everyone else, understand this. So you needn’t stress yourself over what happened.”

Sehun gives him a withering look. “How can I not?”

The other looks at him in empathy. “Okay. If I tell you my experience, perhaps you’ll feel better. My first heat actually hit me just a few months ago. I had expected it, and had prepared suppressions beforehand. But I just didn’t expect how _hard_ it can hit.”

Ten scratches his neck, sighing. “I am a soldier, you know. We eat and sleep in the Army Barrack, all hundreds of us. We all live together, for years and years now. When my heat first hit, I was away in the Second Division Barrack sparring with my soldiers, and all of a sudden I just. Couldn’t see anything in front of me. My vision got hazy. My legs grew weak. I fell to the ground in a daze. And before I knew it, all I could see where dozens of hungry eyes looking down at me.”

Sehun widens his eyes, shocked at Ten’s story.

“It’s very rare for an omega to be a soldier, you know. Complications like heat, for example, or that once they get pregnant, they’ll have to put their duty on hold to give birth, then take care of the pups, stuff like that. I _clawed_ my way up to be the Captain of the Second Division. I wasn’t going to let my biology dictate me! But… I guess I couldn’t fight against my biology either―against my own body…”

Ten drops his eyes down to his lap, a despondent look on his face.

“I… I know how it feels…” Sehun says, hoping to empathize with the other boy.

At this, Ten cracks a smile. “I know, Your Highness. That is why I am telling you this story. Anyway, so in my whole division, I was the only omega. All my underlings were alphas and betas, and obviously they were not stronger than me―physically nor mentally. I don’t mean to degrade them, but they simply do not have the mental strength to resist an omega in heat right in front of them, especially in such an enclosed space. So I don’t blame them at all, but still…” At this, the other shivers, wrapping hands around himself protectively. “I kept having to fight them off, and I could, but the heat was clouding my mind, making my body weak and wanting to submit instead. It was bad. It was _so_ bad…”

“And then… What happened…?” Sehun hesitantly asks, afraid of the answer.

“Thankfully Taeyong found us in time. He knew my heat was about to hit and had told me to take a week off after my birthday, but I was too stubborn to listen,” Ten sighs. “Anyway, I blacked out soon after that. Not sure what happened, but I did hear from Johnny Taeyong flew into a rage and pummeled my soldiers pretty badly. Some were hospitalized… He even was about to cut half of my Division and send them packing home or in prison! Good thing I stopped him in time.”

“You… wanted to save the soldier that had wanted to… _you know_ , when you were in heat?”

Ten squeezes his eyes shut. “Like I said, I don’t blame them. Imagine living in an enclosed Barrack for years and years training endlessly without reprieve, then suddenly be hit with an omega in heat for the first time. Most of them didn’t have the experience―the _capacity_ ―to deal with this. I know my soldiers. They are good people. It was my fault, as Captain, to so carelessly walk around knowing my heat could hit anytime without thinking of the wellbeing of the people around me who could be affected by it.”

Sehun bites on his lip, because… hadn’t he been the same way? Knowing his heat could hit anytime and affect Kai, but forgetting about it?

“Ah, I don’t mean you, Your Highness!” Ten gasps. “I’m just telling you this story because, well. To let you know I had an awful experience during my first heat, too. But now it’s all good. I take suppressions ahead of time. I take a week break. My soldiers still respect me because I saved them from going to prison and I can still whoop their asses despite the fact that I’m an omega!” Ten sticks his tongue out at this, making Sehun chuckle.

“I’m glad Taeyong came to your rescue when he did, then.”

The other deflates at this. “He’s an annoying childhood friend, and he’s waaaay too strict as a Commander, but he still comes when I need him to… I guess…”  Ten then glances at Sehun. “Like how General Kai came to your rescue, Your Highness.”

Sehun finds himself blushing at this comment. “I―I guess…”

Ten cracks a mischievous smile at this. “Well. If you’re feeling better and those suppressions are working, then it’s time I call General Kai up. I’m sure he’s worried about you.”

Before Sehun can respond, Ten is already skipping merrily out the door. Sehun sighs and resigns himself to his fate.

Not long after, Kai walks in. He’s in light armor and slightly sweaty―the man was probably sparring like Ten had predicted―as he plops down, gaze on Sehun.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay… Got a bit of a headache but other than that, I’m fine…”

The other nods. “That’s good to hear.”

Sehun wrings his hands together nervously, not sure what else to say. Despite Ten’s reassurance, he’s still embarrassed as hell of what happened, of what he had said to Kai and how he had acted towards Kai…

“Sehun,” the alpha calls his name, breaking his thoughts. “If you’re worried about what had transpired… don’t. I know you didn’t mean anything that had happened, given you were under heat. I, too, apologize for being a bit… forceful towards you. It wasn’t my place to, but I had no other choice. If you want me punished for my actions, I would be happy to―”

“What are you talking about?” Sehun’s voice cracks, gasping. “I was the one who―Why would you be punished?”

“Because I touched the lips of our Prince’s―”

“I was the one who kissed you―”

“And dunked you underwater―”

“You dunked yourself in the process too―”

“And even knocked you unconscious―”

“Because there was no other way to stop me―”

“But,” Kai finishes, his lips twitching like he’s holding back a smile. “I guess I won’t be punished, because our Prince is a good Prince, thank you.”

Sehun huffs. The last thing he wants is for Kai to be punished when he had done nothing wrong.

“If you’d like,” the other starts, “we can pretend this never happens. If words get out I touched his precious son, the King will surely have my head, his favorite Warrior or no.”

Ka is chuckling like it’s a joke (even though Sehun doubts if it actually is), but Sehun still winces inwardly because… Kai had said the omega hadn’t meant anything that had happened since he was in heat, so that is why they can pretend this never happens, but…

Sehun had meant… some of it. Like the part where he wanted Kai to touch him, and not anything else’s.

 _Sehun likes Kai_ , he realizes this now.

Even though this crush will probably go nowhere, since Kai only sees him as a Prince to guard and protect, but…

That’s fine. Sehun will just keep these feelings locked inside his heart, then.

Slumping, Sehun drops his head down and mumbles, “Okay. Let’s forget this ever happened, then.”

“Mnn,” Kai hums.

There are a few moments of silence before Sehun finally looks up from beneath his eyelashes to find the alpha staring at him quietly. “W―What?”

Kai shakes his head with a smile. “I just noticed… Your hair’s been getting longer.”

Sehun blinks and realizes he can feel some of the strands poking into his cheekbones, the rest falling haphazardly over his eyes. “Oh… yeah. Mother used to cut my hair, so it hasn’t been cut since…”

Sehun trails off, mouth snapping shut, and Kai’s gaze softens. “I know nothing will ever compare to your mother, but the Castle Barbers do a decent job. I got my hair cut by them, too.”

Sehun looks at Kai, at his wild blond hair stylishly slicked back off his forehead, yet there are a few stray strands falling just right over his eyes probably from the exertion from sparring earlier, and gosh, Kai is just so damn _handsome_ , how can Sehun possibly hide his stupid crush in front of this face?

“So you can have them cut your hair once you arrive at the Castle,” Kai is continuing, snapping Sehun back to reality.

“R―Right.” Sehun presses his lips together, frowning as he tries to push the long strands of hair in front of his eyes to the sides, but they keep flopping back to no avail.

Kai stares at him for another moment before asking, “Would you like to take a walk outside for some fresh air?”

Sehun widens his eyes. “Walk outside? In town? Is that safe?”

Kai nods. “There are soldiers stationed all around. We will just walk a short bit. Do not worry, I shall protect you.”

“I know that…” Sehun pouts. “I just didn’t want to cause you any more trouble.”

The other lets out a light laugh. “Thank you, Little Prince. But I am sure you are feeling stuffy from sleeping in this room for a whole day. Let me take you out.”

Kai holds out his hand, and Sehun tries to squash the flutters rising up his chest as he takes the hand and gets up from the bed.

 

♕

 

The town is not as busy as he’d thought, probably since it’s a small town, and dusk is settling over the sky. Sehun walks from vendor to vendor, trying to ignore all the stares of people gawking at him and simply enjoying the fresh evening breeze.

At one point, Kai stops them in front of a vendor selling what appears to be small trinkets spread out on a table. It’s starting to get dark enough that Sehun can’t make out what exactly the trinkets look like, and can barely see the old bubbly woman running the booth.

“General Kai!” she exclaims as soon as she sees Kai. “Oh, thank god you’re back! I’ve always wanted to thank you for helping us drive away those bandits a month ago. We got so many of our goods back, all my life savings… I owed you my life, General! What can I possibly do to repay―”

Kai holds out a hand. “You need not repay me anything, madam. It is my duty to protect citizens like you. I only did my job, and I am glad to see you’ve been well.”

“Oh, of course. I am able to sell these goods thanks to you and your army, General―” She continues to gush, and Sehun silently admires Kai from behind. It seems the Golden Wolf of Elyixion’s reputation rings true―stories of how he has saved countless citizens, both the rich and the poor, and defended many towns from bandits or foreign enemies.

He is Elyxion’s Ace, their Trump Card. The proud sword for the King and sturdy shield for the people.

“―and my neighbors were telling me, they must thank you, too, General… Oh, is that―” She slides her eyes to Sehun mid-talk, as if noticing him for the first time.

Kai shakes his head slightly at her, an unspoken request, and says, “I am here to buy something.”

“O―Oh, yes, of course! You can take anything you want for free, General! I owe all these goods to you, after all.”

“There is no need. I know you have not the money to spare, madam. I shall pay for it fair and square.”

Sehun blinks, watching in curiosity as Kai picks out something too dark for Sehun to make out before having it wrapped in a bag, paying for it. He wonders what Kai bought, but the older only gives him a pleased smile before suggesting they head back to the inn.

It is not until they go back to Sehun’s room that Kai takes the bag out and nudges it towards him. “For you.”

“W―What, for me?” Kai had bought this for him?

The alpha nods, shaking the bag in indication.

Sehun slowly takes the bag and reaches a hand inside. What he pulls out is a… “A hair clip?”

“For you to clip your bangs until we arrive at the Capital,” Kai explains. “So your hair will get in the way of your eyes no longer. I saw what was on the clip and thought it befitting you perfectly.”

Sehun stares down at the hair clip inside his palm. The accessory is in a silver paint, gleaming against the dim overhead light. At the end corner is a carving of a small pup, eyes closed and sleeping peacefully, curling itself into a ball, its fur a pure white.

“It reminds me of you.”

Sehun has to admit the pup surprisingly looks like his transformed self, his own fur a vast, pristine white, and he bites his lip as a rush of warmth spreads over his body.

“The pup in the clip now is so young, very young. But I have no doubt that it, one day, will grow up to be a fine wolf in the future. Just like you, Sehun. You will make a good ruler someday. I can see it.”

“Kai…”

“So chin up, okay?” Kai gives him a smile―not one of those smirks he likes to show whenever he’s teasing Sehun, but just. A wide, sincere smile, like he believes in his own words―like he believes in _Sehun_. “The road ahead will be treacherous, but I promise you I will guard and protect you with my life, and I won’t give up if you won’t give up, either.”

Sehun smiles back, eyes glassy as he carefully attaches the hair clip to his bangs, pushing it to the side. It no longer falls back to his eyes like it used to.

“Okay, Kai. Thank you,” Sehun replies, grateful.

And in that moment, everything is alright.

 

♕

 

Little did Sehun know, far away, at a Palace in a land currently planning to wage war with Elyxion, there is an alpha who is currently striding towards the gates, sword clacking at his side as it sways with his movements.

“Wait―Wait, General!” the alpha’s Advisor gasps, stumbling to keep up with him. “Where are you going?”

“Where else? To Elyxion to check out this Crowned Prince myself.”

“But―You can’t! His Highness Luhan had said to regroup and think of a strategy later, you can’t just barge into the enemy land and―”

“I’m not going to make a scene or anything,” the alpha scowls. “I’m not even in my armor! I’m dressed like a peasant aside from my trusty sword, am I not?”

“Then why―”

“Because,” the alpha impatiently explains, “I want to see for myself who the new Crowned Prince is, that General Kim Kai had been assigned to protect. That one will day be the ruler of Elyxion himself.”

“But you can’t―”

“I can,” the alpha simply states. “Tell his Highness Luhan I’m off training in the forest, or whatever. I’ll be back in a week or two. I promise to stay out of trouble, alright? I just want to have a look. Now shoo!”

Before the Advisor can protest, the alpha is already sprinting ahead, using his alpha powers to increase his speed and is gone in a flash, leaving the Advisor no way to catch up with him.

 _So his name is Sehun, huh?_ the alpha thinks with a smirk as he dashes through the land at an incredible speed only General Kai can hope to match. _I can’t wait to meet you then, Little Crowned Prince of Elyxion._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was 7k+ words long, geez x__x sorry, no sex yet. general kai is still too righteous for now. ~~but it will happen later, don't worry ;)~~
> 
> the enemy general makes his move! next chapter sehun and kai should be reaching the capital, where complications start to arise ~~like who's sehun supposed to marry now oooh~~. comments and kudos are appreciated! thanks for reading ♥
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kittysehuna) for updates and have a chat on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sehuna)!


End file.
